Shreya Viswanathan
About Shreya Hobbies Time on FETCH! Shreya was the sixth contestant on FETCH! With Ruff Ruffman like it says so in the first Season 5 episode. PS. It was a season full of drama, adventure, and learning!!! Go Shreya! Episodes *Ruff Fetches The Fetchers (10/4/10) Season 5 is about to start but Ruff has been so busy trying to find his long-lost parents, he's forgotten to choose his Season 5 FETCHers! In this casting special, viewers get a behind-the-scenes look at how Ruff goes about picking his contestants. Unfortunately, shortly after selecting his intrepid kids, Ruff loses them on the way to Studio G! Shreya was the sixth person to be a contestant on FETCH! Season 5, but then Sven didn't know how to take her and the others to the Studio. *Game Show Isle (10/5/10) After losing his FETCHers at the end of the Season Five premiere, Ruff discovers that they're stranded on a mysterious island-Game Show Island. To get off the island and back to Studio G, they must find the Fabulous Four" game show relics before sundown or they will be trapped on the island forever! Ruff also learns some important clues about the mysterious disappearance of his parents. Shreya and the others must find a way to get off at Game Show Island all the way to Studio G before it gets dark. Then the Season started from the bottom instead of the top. But not until the next episode. Everyone got 80 points at the Triumph Tally. *You Can't Teach An Orange Dog New Tricks (10/6/10) Ruff's cousin Bluff Ruffman is about to send a gaggle of mysterious animals to the doghouse. In a panic, Ruff sends Marco and Shreya to Disney's Animal Kingdom to learn how to take care for animals. As a backup plan, Ruff wants to know how to make the animals disappear, and sends Rubye to Las Vegas to learn some magic from Penn and Teller. Shreya goes with Marco to Disney's Animal Kingdom from Florida to learn how to take care of animals. Then at the end, they get 85 points at the Triumph Tally. *The Ol' Shell Game (10/7/10) Ruff gets a phone call from his friend Crush, the sea turtle from Disney's Finding Nemo, who tells him that his turtle friends are in trouble. Ruff sends Marco and Shreya to Florida to learn about turtles and help turtle hatchlings on the beach. He also sends Jay to be a contestant on a mysterious radio game show, which turns out to be a little unfair… Shreya goes with Marco to Florida again to learn about turtles and help with the turtle hatchlings on the beach. At the Triumph Tally, they got 75 points. *Ruffman Manor Is Haunted (10/11/10) Ruff has just learned that he's set to inherit Ruffman Manor from his ancestor Maximilian Ruffman. The only problem… Ruffman Manor is said to be HAUNTED! Ruff sends all six FETCHers out to check out the manor and find out if it's safe for him to move in. Shreya and the others spent the night at the haunted house to see if it is truly haunted. Then at the Triumph Tally, Everyone, Again, scored 80 points. *It's Ruff In The Ring (10/12/10) Ruff gets accidentally booked in a boxing match against the legendary boxer Whipped Cream McGee, so he sends Shreya out to learn how to box, and sends Marc and Marco to engineer a safe boxing helmet for him. Shreya was sent to warm up and then learn how to box. As she, Marco, and Marc met in the showdown with a dummy, She had to push it down until after three rounds, She successfully ''BUSTED ''the mustard that was covered inside the dummy's helmet. Then At the Triumph Tally, First, She stole 10 points from Marc, & Marco. And then she ended up getting Bonus points and wins a prize at the end. *A Whole Flock Of Cheese (10/13/10) Chet has gone on a cheese craze, replacing everything in the doghouse (including the furniture) with cheese-inspiring Ruff to send Emmie on a cheese-themed challenge. Meanwhile, Ruff is searching for his long-lost parents and decides to employ the help of a carrier pigeon. He sends Jay and Rubye out to learn about carrier pigeons and then compete in a race against one! Shreya stayed in Studio G with Marc & Marco, but managed to get 30 points at the Half-Time Quiz Show. *How Much Frosting Can You Bear? (10/14/10) Grandma Ruffman takes over today's show. Her friends Fig and Tucker's person is getting married, so she calls upon Ruff and the FETCHers to help her with the wedding gifts! She sends Rubye and Jay to meet up with some grizzly bear experts to engineer a bear-proof picnic basket for the couple. Meanwhile Shreya, Emmie, Marc, and Marco bake the bride and groom's actual wedding cake! Shreya went with Marc, Marco, & Emmie to bake the Bride & Groom's wedding cake. Then They prepared for the celebration. And Then At the Triumph Tally, Emmie & Shreya scored 75 points. *The Legend Of Ruffman's Gold (10/18/10) Ruff's ancestor Gus Ruffman is believed to have hidden gold in an abandoned mine somewhere in Colorado. He sends Marc, Jay, and Emmie to solve clues, find the mine, and most importantly, find the gold! Unfortunately, there is no gold—just powdered laundry detergent! Shreya stayed in Studio G with Marco, & Rubye and managed to get 50 points at the Half-Time Quiz Show. *Who Wants To Trade For Some Old Tracks (10/19/10) Someone has just stolen Ruff's garden gnome and he's determined to get it back! In fact, he's so obsessed that he hasn't bathed in several days and is covered in flies-prompting Charlene to send him some fly swatters. Ruff sends Emmie and Marco to analyze the footprints left behind by the perpetrator who stole the garden gnome; while Rubye and Shreya try to barter the flyswatters for something better that Ruff can give to Charlene. Shreya went with Rubye to trade flyswatters for something better so that Ruff can give to Charlene. They went in two different directions. Shreya ended up with a beautiful handmade necklace instead of her flyswatter. At the Triumph Tally, Shreya got 85 points for herself while Rubye gets 75 for herself. And Then Shreya didn't get the Bonus Points, but gets a prize at the end. *Eureka' Is Not A Brand Of Dog Food (10/20/10) Ruff's owner is running him ragged making him fetch, so he sends Emmie and Shreya to build him a vehicle he can ride on so he doesn't have to run. He then sends Jay and Marco to an invent another device that will make his life easier. Shreya went with Emmie to build Ruff a vehicle so that he can play catch with his person instead of running back and forth. At the Triumph Tally, Shreya gets the first Double-Bonus-Point Giveaway. *That Sculpture Isn't Yours, It's Mime (10/21/10) Ruff learns that he's horrible at charades. To help him figure out how to act without making a sound, he sends Emmie and Marc to meet some mimes. Then he sends Jay and Rubye to learn how to make sculptures that move called kinetic sculptures. While Ruff tries to mime for Shreya and the others, She thinks she doesn't know what he was miming. As soon as the challenges began, Shreya stayed in Studio G with Marco, but managed to get 40 points at the Half-Time Quiz Show. *Look What The Dog Dug Up (10/25/10) When Ruff digs up a sarcophagus in his backyard, he's convinced it's an authentic Egyptian mummy, and he's also convinced it comes with a curse. He sends the FETCHers to the Museum of Fine Arts to authenticate the artifact, and also to a carbon dating lab to verify the age of the mummy. The kids then go through Tomb, an Egypt-themed amusement park to solve the mystery of the mummy. This was an exceptional episode, which Shreya did amazing on. Shreya went with the others to the Museum of Fine Arts to carbon date the mummy to prove Ruff's hunch. At the Triumph Tally, Shreya & the others get 85 points. *Ruff Follows His Dream (10/26/10) After Ruff has a dream where he's flying with an elephant, he decides to see if he can make his dream come true! He sends Marco off to Tennessee to the Elephant Sanctuary to learn what it takes to own and care for an elephant. He then sends Marc and Rubye to learn how to indoor skydive. Shreya stayed in Studio G with Jay & Emmie, but managed to get 45 points at the Half-Time Quiz Show. *Birds Are Handy! (10/27/10) Ruff's rockstar cousin Rüf Rüfman wants to record songbirds on his next album. So Ruff sends Emmie and Rubye to Wyoming to work with songbirds in the field. He also sends Marc and Shreya to meet with a hand model due to a misunderstanding between the word "Hands" and the name "Hans." Shreya went with Marc to meet with a hand-model. Then Ruff's cousin messed up when it was to dance with their hands. At the Triumph Tally, They Then got 80 points. *Wolfing Down Some Barbeque (10/28/10) Ruff has a family reunion barbeque, and invites some distant relatives-wolves! He sends Emmie and Rubye to Yellowstone National Park to learn all about wolves, and sends Jay and Marc to South Carolina to make some authentic southern barbeque. Shreya stayed in Studio G with Marco, but managed to get 40 points at the Half-Time Quiz show again. *Go Belugas Go! (11/1/10) FETCH! competes with Go Get It!, the rival cat game show, in a synchronized swimming match, so he sends Marco, Shreya, and Rubye to learn about synchronized swimming, and he sends Marc to Mystic Aquarium to learn how beluga whales are adapted for the water. Shreya went with Rubye & Marco to learn about synchronized swimming. At the Triumph Tally, Marco & Shreya gets 80 points while Rubye gets 85. *Snoop Dog (11/2/10) FETCH!'s rival game show Go Get It! is produced by a mysterious organization called PURRS. Ruff sends all six kids to meet with a team of private investigators and learn how to become gumshoes. Ruff and the FETCHers then try to use their sleuthing skills to get to the bottom of who is behind PURRS. Shreya went with the others to meet with a team of private investigators and learn how to become gumshoes. Ruff and the FETCHers then try to use their sleuthing skills to get to the bottom of who is behind PURRS. At the Triumph Tally, Shreya & Rubye got 85 points. *Long Glen Silver and the Pursuit of the Golden Fetchie! (11/3/10) Ruff's nephew Glen has been playing a pirate-themed video game on the Go Get It! Web site. Through this game he's somehow gotten into the Go Get It! mainframe computer, and discovers that they're hunting for something called The Golden Fetchie… Ruff wants to find the FETCHie first, so he sends the kids off to the island. And at Glen's request, he makes them dress up as pirates… Shreya went with the others once again to dress up as Pirates and set sail to the island to retrieve the Golden Fetchie. But as they tried to take a photo, a cat stole the Golden Fetchie. So they all went back to the Studio empty-handed, But the Triumph Tally made them feel better. Especially Shreya who thinks the water at the beach was so cold which was for big Bonus Points as she gets them, while everyone else, Again, ended up with 80 points, and wins a prize at the end. *The Fetch Finale (11/4/10) It all comes down to this! In the Season Five FETCH! Finale, Ruff has learned that PURRS, the organization that runs Go Get It!, is an EVIL CAT ORGANIZATION! PURRS plans to brainwash the entire country with a device that makes everyone think they're cats! PURRS is also responsible for the disappearance of Ruff's parents…After learning that PURRS headquarters is hidden somewhere inside a water park, Ruff sends the FETCHers to find a way inside. Now all Ruff needs to do is stop the brainwashing device, find his parents, and crown a FETCH! Grand Champion!! All in a day's work for Ruff Ruffman! Marco becomes the grand champion and wins the Golden Fetchie and also a hot air balloon trip for all 6 FETCHers. At the end of the episode Wink gives Ruff a microphone and sings goodbye to his viewers from all his family and their canine friend Ruff. Shreya finishes with 1295 points and she was the third person to be eliminated after the elimination round. Then she relaxes until the season was over. Notes *Shreya has done most stuff like Nina from Season 2. *She was a Cowgirl for the Halloween episode. *She is the fetcher with the biggest fan base!!!Category:CastCategory:Season FiveCategory:CharactersCategory:Contestants